bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Attack of the Mary Sue: Bullworth Strikes Back - Chapter 1: All Hell Breaks Loose
Since there are a lot of Zombie Apocalypse fanfics, and I totally hate Zombies, I thought I'd write a apocalypse of my own, a Mary Sue one. I'm writing this with Jenny and featuring Coloured Flames OCs to. :D I made some battle stats, writing in their POV, just for fun. These are made for the characters after the events of Bully. I also gave them all a different font, because I'd already chosen a "handwriting font" for Scarlet and Cody, so seemed fair Anita should get one too. ScarletFighter.png|Fighter: Smith. Weapon: Pom-Bomb. CodyFighter.png|Fighter: Pepper. Weapon: Skull Earring Boomerang. Anita Fighter.png|Fighter: Robin. Weapon: Mirror. STATS FIGHTER: Smith, Scarlet AGE: 16 DESCRIPTION: Brunette, blue eyed, pale skinned. 5ft2, slim, slight hourglass figure. WEAPON: Pom-Bomb FIGHTING STYLE: Fight moves that resemble cheerleader routines, then followed by throwing my Pom-Bombs at them. Just before the Pom-Bombs hit, shouting "GO BULLHORNS, GO!" FIGHTER: Pepper, Cody AGE: 17 DESCRIPTION: Red hair, blue eyed, pale skinned. 5ft5, slim, slightly flat chested. WEAPON: Skull Earring Boomerang FIGHTING STYLE: No fancy fighting moves, I'll just kick their ass, but on long range I'll throw my Boomerang. FIGHTER: Robin, Anita AGE: 17 DESCRIPTION: Golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyed, pale skinned. 5ft5, slim, hourglass figure. WEAPON: Mirror FIGHTING STYLE: I distract the enemy, while the others fight. I'm not really a fighter. Chapter 1 While five girls enjoyed their sleepover party, they were unaware that all hell was about to break loose. The punky redhead and blonde biker girl sang along to the radio, whilst dancing on the desks. The brunette cheerleader danced along, infront of the desks. A tanned skinned brunette reading a magazine about cars, while her blonde friend was interested in the men in the magazine. Normally, this would be a happy event, if things weren't about to change. I would like to tell you, that everything was fine, and they stayed up to the late hours dancing, gossiping, snacking on junk food and drinking soda. But, if that happened, there wouldn't be any story. It all began, with something simple as a knock on the door. "Answer the door," Cody ordered, she didn't stop dancing. I have to admit, she was pretty good, not as good as me though. "You answer it!" I retorted, using the cheerleader attitude, Mandy had helped me develop. "Just answer it!" Cody snapped back, actually sneering at me. "I'll answer it," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. She stood up and answered the door, to reveal a stunningly beautiful girl. She had perfect hair - not a single strand out of place, incredible beauty, with out needing make up, flawless skin without a single blemish, her clothes fit her figure perfectly on her perfect hourglass figure. "Who is it?" Melinda called, as she picked up the magazine. "I don't know..." Jenny replied, not recognising the girl. In fact, no one had seen her before today. "I'm Maria Sunderland! The richest fourteen year old in the world, I own my own business empire, you know!" the mysterious girl informed her. "Tell her she can join the party, if she doesn't speak," Cody yelled, not realising that Anita had stopped dancing. Anita had knelt down on the desk, and was looking out of the window, open mouthed. I leaned over the desk, to see what she was looking at. I had a similar reaction to Anita, there was hundreds of completely perfect girls out there, just like this Maria: Mary Sues. "Shut the door!!" I yelled to Jenny. Jenny didn't hesitate, she slammed the door in Maria's perfect face. Cody immediatly jumped down off the desk, and grabbed a chair. Both Anita and Cody moved furniture to block the door way. "What are we going to do?" Anita asked, clearly freaking out. "We need to get to the gym..." I said, trying not to follow suit, with Anita's panicfest. "How, there's a army of them out there!" Melinda reminded me. "And, why the gym?" "In the gym, we have some secret weapons," I told them, pacing the room. "Do you think we bullied nerds for kicks? No, we got them to make us some weapons, just in case." It seemed like a bit of a 'it'll never happen' moment, before. But, now it was one of Luis's best ideas. "How do we get out of the room?" Cody said, gesturing at the blocked off doorway. "I got that covered," Jenny said. She rummaged through her things, and showed us a tub of hair grease. "What good will that do?" Cody asked, clearly not happy with the situation. "If we ruin their perfect hair, they'll freak and have to go fix it, duh!" Jenny told her, totally stating the obvious. "How many more tubs do you have?" I asked, seeing how perfect the idea was. "Loads," she replied, retrieving more. We unblocked off the door, and headed out of the room. Maria was there waiting, but she got a face full of hair grease and ran off screaming. We headed out the side door, I literally bumped into Ted and the other Jock boys. He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank god... I was worried that they got you..." he whispered to me. "I'm fine.. I just need to get to the gym," I told him. He completely understood why. "We'll distract them," he told me. "Why? We could use your help," I told him, not wanting to lose him. It had taken me a year to actually get to date him properly, the last thing I wanted was to lose him to a army of perfect Mary Sues. "Because, every Mary Sue wants to claim the heart of every boy she sees," Casey informed me. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." I understood what had to be done, but I was worried that I wouldn't see them again. I realised, Mandy was missing. "Where's Mandy?" I asked. "In the gym," Ted told me. He then kissed me. "I love you." "I love you," I replied, worried that I would never get to see him again. Ted ran to the front of the building, with the other Jocks. I didn't get a chance to shed a tear, because we had to go. We climbed over the grassy ledge, and ran past the carpark, there was a Mary Sue lurking around, but Cody punched her in the face - leaving a red mark on her perfect skin. Anita grabbed her wrist, and we carried on running. There was loads of them lurking around the fountain, but this time, the Greasers came to our aid, with weapons. Johnny and Jenny had a moment, to sort of say good bye, like me and Ted did. The Greaser boys fought off the Mary Sues, while Lola joined us. As soon as we got to the gym, I ran to the pool building, but Cody grabbed my arm. "Now's not the time to go for a swim!" Cody told me. "I know that!" I snapped, pulling my arm out of her grasp. I ran through the door, the others followed me. I ran down the steps, into the empty pool below. Not knowing why, the other girls followed me. As soon as I approached the shallow pool of water, right at the bottom, it cleared away. I stepped onto the now clear lower pool floor, and waited for Cody, Anita, Lola, Jenny and Melinda to follow. The floor was really, like a elevator, lowering us into a secret room below. As soon as we stepped off, the floor raised and sealed the room again. Along the back wall, was some battle suits to be worn - typical guys, they'd only had ones made for girls. So, if anything happened me and Mandy would look totally hot and femme fatalish, and they could perv. Mandy greeted me right away. "I was so worried! I got a weapon for you," she told me, as she handed me two pompoms - they were red and black. "What are these?" I asked, examining them. "Pom-Bombs," she replied, as she retrieved a mirror. "This is for Anita. It's a ordinary mirror, but it will distract them." "Cool!" she said, as she examined the mirror. "For Cody... um... I have something, but it requires something small to be clipped into it..." Mandy showed her a boomerang like object, with two small holes in the center. "My earrings," Cody said, as she removed her earrings and clipped them into the boomerang. While Mandy gave Jenny and Melinda some weapons, and explained to us how to use our weapons, Cody, Anita and I got changed into a battle suit each. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts